Feverish Recovery
by minakochan28
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya is still recovering from the Sternritters' attacks. He has a fever that could claim his life and no one can heal him. Until his Vice-Captain and Vice Captain of the 4th think of Kuchki Rukia. Only she can save him. But how? HitsuRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY I HAVE FINALLY DONE A FANFIC ON MY FAVORITE CRACK PAIRING! I AM A MEMBER OF THE HITSURUKI ARMY! Too bad it would never happen...**

**Before you read, know this:**

**This keeps up with the manga. If you haven't read and want to wait for the anime's return, THEN STOP READING NOW!**

**I prefer the Japanese translation "Vice-captain" and using terms like "reiatsu".**

**Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure**

**Zanpaktou = Soul Slayer**

**San = Mister or Miss**

**' = thoughts**

**" = spoken out loud**

**_italics = _Hyorinmarou speaking**

***WARNING! SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC. I TRIED TO KEEP IT WITHIN, BUT IT WAS HARD!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. **

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Despite the sneer and feeling of repulsion that comes to mind when one thinks of Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you had to admit he was a brilliant scientist. The simple fact that he was able to counteract the zombie blood within Captain Hitsugaya from that Sternritter is proof enough. His treatments would create a fever within the victim strong enough to evaporate the zombie blood from the victim's bloodstream without killing them (just barely, but hey! They live. Who's complaining? *Ignoring the screams from Captain Hitsugaya*****). It was a miracle that Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto were able to survive; however, seeing as how they were alive when the zombie blood was placed within them, it went to show that they could survive Mayuri's treatments.

Now that both Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku had been cleansed of the zombie blood, they were in the care of Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane. Mayuri left with the zombified Kensei and Rose to find any other possible test subjects *cough*** **survivors. Though Isane initially demanded that they also be healed, Mayuri said it would be impossible seeing as how they were already dead when the Sternritter turned them into zombies. Isane then sadly turned all her attention to healing Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

Rangiku had made a fabulous recovery (as always ;] ), but Captain Hitsugaya was a different story. His fever simply wouldn't go down.

"He's burning up!" yelled Rangiku as she frantically tried to help Vice-Captain Isane heal him.

"I am aware. We need to find a way to lower his body temperature" replied Isane calmly.

"Captain needs to be cold at all times! Can't your zanpaktou do anything? Doesn't it have to do with snow?" yelled Rangiku. You could see from the desperation in her eyes how much she cared about her little captain.

"My zanpaktou simply conjures up snow from which I can sometimes create snowstorms. It won't help him at all" said Isane.

Calmly thinking of a way to help the fallen captain during this time was difficult. Without access to the fourth division's medical supplies, it was next to impossible to lower his fever. Both Isane and Rangiku combined didn't have enough reiatsu to generate sufficient healing kido, since they were also both injured. Suddenly, Isane was struck with a wild idea.

Isane turned to Rangiku and said "Rangiku, go find Kuchki Rukia. Her zanpaktou is ice-based like Captain Hitsugaya. She might have the strength to help"

"Kuchki-san is still alive? How do you know?" replied Rangiku. Last she saw of Kuchki was when the Quincy first attacked Seiretei.

"Yes. She was the one who brought the bodies of Captains Kensei and Rose. I could feel that she has grown tremendously in power. She is our best bet. She will be with her brother and Vice-Captain Abarai Renji"

Rangiku look determinedly at Captain Hitsugaya. "I will find her".

* * *

'That's odd. The Sternritter just disappeared' thought Rukia as she made her way to Renji.

"It seems their leader believed their worth to have come to an end" replied Captain Kuchki Byakuya as he stumbled (somehow gracefully) to Rukia.

"Nii-sama! You're hurt" cried Rukia as she sought to steady him.

"Captain, we need to find someone from the Fourth to help you" said Renji as he took in Byakuya's wounds.

After walking for some time they decided to take a quick rest. However, they sensed someone quickly approaching. They got on their guard and tried to sense who it was. After a few moments, Renji lowered his zanpaktou and said "Rangiku?"

'Finally, finally, FINALLY! I FOUND THEM!' thought Rangiku as she sped up towards the direction she sensed Renji. She knew that wherever Renji was, Kuchki-san would be close by.

"RENJI, CAPTAIN KUCHKI, KUCHKI-SAN, THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU! I NEED YOU THREE TO COME WITH ME TO WHERE ISANE AND MY CAPTAIN ARE! HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP AND KUCHKI-SAN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP HIM!

The three looked wide-eyed at Rangiku as she looked more distressed than usual. Given this was a time of war and had to do with her captain, it was understandable.

"How could I possibly help him?" said Rukia.

"He was infected by a Sternritter but Mayuri got rid of the infecting blood by creating a fever within his body to burn it out. However, his temperature won't lower and he could die. No matter what Isane does, he won't heal. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" cried Rangiku. Tears slipped out her blue eyes as she recalled how weak he last looked.

Rukia looked towards her brother. He simply met her gaze and a silent conversation was quickly exchanged. She turned to Rangiku and said

"Lead us to them. While I try to help Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Isane will help my brother".

Rangiku used all her power to refrain from crushing Rukia in a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH KUCHKI-SAN!"

Rukia softly smiled in return, hoping to reassure Rangiku. "Please just call me Rukia. Now let's hurry".

* * *

After some time, they made it to where Isane and Hitsugaya were hiding. They had found an old barrack that was more secure than the other buildings in Seiretei.

"I found them and Rukia-san said she'll try to help" said Rangiku excitedly. "How is he doing?"

"He hasn't gotten either better or worse since you left" replied Isane.

Rukia helped Renji lower Byakuya onto a cot and allowed Isane to take a look at his wounds. While Renji tried to calm Rangiku down, Rukia made her way to Hitsugaya.

'He looks pretty bad' thought Rukia as she examined the white-haired captain. He was sweating profusely, shaking, and mumbling incoherently. His face was flushed, eyes closed, breathing erratic, and his lips were fairly chapped. 'Well, considering what he just went through, I suppose it's a miracle he's still alive. Of course, I would expect nothing less from the Captain of the 10th'.

Rukia raised her palm to cup his forehead to check his temperature. As she placed it upon him, he stopped shaking and turned towards her hand. She yanked her hand back at the heat she came into contact with.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

In his delirious state, he tried to search for the cool palm that had touched him. He kept seeing images of the entire war- who he fought, how many in his division had fallen, and how he had fallen prey to that weird Sternritter girl while he was recovering from a previous battle. He could also hear voices, but couldn't pinpoint any of them. All that mattered now was finding that cold within this uncomfortable heat that threatened to consume him.

Once again, he felt that wonderful coolness, this time on his cheek. Not thinking about his actions, he snuggled closer to it, trying to let the cold travel throughout his body. It felt SO GOOD.

He felt another coolness brush something away from his forehead. Surely not his hair? That would've burned away long ago in this heat. Not that he really cared at this point. It was such a sweet relief that nothing else mattered except keeping this coolness for as long as possible.

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

Rukia brushed his fringe away from his forehead to cup her palm there while her other hand rested on his cheek. He seemed to react to his because he stopped thrashing around and mumbling. Then Rukia came to a conclusion.

"I need to lower the temperature of the room. His body will react and hopefully he will recover a bit. Everyone needs to evacuate, otherwise you'll freeze to death."

Renji and Byakuya simply nodded their assent. They trusted Rukia and her judgment. Also, they didn't have enough strength to withstand the freezing temperature her zanpaktou would generate. Renji helped Byakuya stand and they both said their goodbyes to Rukia as they made their exit.

Isane then followed them, nodding her agreement to Rukia. Though she didn't know her well, she trusted that Rukia would do all she can to help the captain. Before she left, she gave Rukia a basin filled with water and a cloth to help bring down Hitsugaya's temperature.

Unsurprisingly, Rangiku tried to stay put.

"I'm not leaving my captain again. He needs me here".

Rukia met her gaze and stated "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, if you stay here, you will die. Which do you think your captain would prefer? Please trust me. I know this will help him. Hyorinmarou is the strongest ice zanpaktou. Surely his wielder can survive Shirayuki's lowered temperatures. If you won't trust me, trust in your captain."

Rangiku lowered her gaze and sighed resignedly. She then turned to her captain and said, "Get well captain. This war isn't over, and Seiretei needs you."

She then looked at Rukia. "I leave him in your hands Rukia-san". She then left and locked the door behind her.

Rukia sighed as she grabbed Shirayuki's hilt. She called out her shikai and observed as Hitsugaya seemed to relax under the freezing wind of Shirayuki's release. Stabbing the ground behind Hitsugaya's head, she controlled the room's temperature to below freezing and began to run a healing kido over his entire body. Once she was sure all his wounds were closed, she got the basin and started to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.

Throughout the night, she would constantly check his temperature and happily discovered it to be steadily lowering. 'Hopefully he'll be better by morning'.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

Finally, these visions are clearing up and the heat is fading. I feel as though a cold wind is embracing me, pushing away this horrible heat and slowing everything down. This coolness previously on my face leaves for a while, and then comes back, slowing my breathing and calming my entire self. Whatever it is, I want it to stay forever. It's so soft and soothing, gentle and cool.

I want more. I want this coolness all around me. As I feel it touch my face again I grab it and pull it towards me. I think I hear a gasp, but it's probably nothing. All that matter is now this gentle coolness is next to me. I grab it and hold it close so that it cannot escape. Its mine and I'm not letting it go.

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

Rukia gasped as Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her with surprising strength towards him. A blush blossomed on her face as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

'He's sick. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's the Ice Prince and doesn't do perverted things. He's simply sick and reaching out for my cold kido. He's THIS strong when he's sick?!' yelled Rukia in her mind.

Being this close gave Rukia a chance to get a good look at his face. His face was back to its normal tan and he was no longer sweating. He also wasn't thrashing or mumbling at all, but instead was slowly breathing in and out.

'Good, he's asleep. He definitely needs a good long rest. I'll keep Shirayuki out so his temperature doesn't spike again.' Rukia then tried to get up off the cot, but Hitsugaya seemed to have an iron grip on her waist, intent on having her next to him while he slept.

The tips of Rukia's ears were red as she realized she would have to remain in her position until morning. Well, if she turned the opposite way….

Rukia turned so her back faced Hitsugaya and willed herself to sleep. If she were to maintain her shikai, she would need to rest. She would just have to wake up before everyone came back. Then Rukia closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Rukia sensed the others approaching. Using all her strength, she tore herself from Hitsugaya's grasp and raised the temperature to a range more suitable for the others.

In addition to those who were there yesterday, Captain Hirako Shinji and Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo came to check on Hitsugaya's condition.

"How is Shiro-chan?" cried Hinamori. Her captain tried to console her as tears ran down her face.

As Isane ran a full-body scan on Hitsugaya, she was surprised to find him almost completely healed. He simply needed more rest. She turned to Rukia with a smile on her face and replied to the rest of the group:

"All he needs is more rest. His temperature is back to normal and all his wounds are healed. Kuchki-san did a fantastic job".

Rangiku cried tears of joy as her and Hinamori wrapped Rukia up in a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much for helping him. He's like a brother to us, and we don't know what we would've done without him" cried Rangiku.

"You saved my brother. I am forever in your debt Kuchki-san" cried Hinamori.

Rukia softly smiled at both women and stated, "It was nothing. I kept the room below freezing all night and tended to his wounds, which helped bring down his fever. The rest was all Captain Hitsugaya."

Rukia then turned to Byakuya and checked his wounds. It seemed that Isane had healed him as well. She smiled at her brother and stated that she was glad he was well. He nodded in thanks.

Renji then turned to the two and said, "We should go. Ichigo and the others left Seiretei, but I'm pretty sure they're coming back. Something tells me that they're gonna bring the enemy with them. We should get ready."

Rukia nodded and went to grab her zanpaktou. They said their goodbyes and left the others in search of their comrades.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

The next day, Hitsugaya groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light. He felt light-headed and had no clue where he was. All he knew was that pleasant coolness had left, leaving him feeling a bit empty.

As he tried to raise himself off the cot, his Vice-Captain and childhood friend sought to keep him down.

"Captain, you're recovering. Please lie still. What is the last thing you remember?"

Hitsugaya struggled with his memory. Then it hit him.

He snarled and said "that bastard Kurotsuchi. He treated me like a damn experiment".

Rangiku looked sympathetically at him. "I know. He did the same to me. However, he evaporated the zombie blood that Sternritter infected us with by spiking up our body temperature. I recovered, but your temperature wouldn't go down."

Hitsugaya then looked towards Hinamori. "What are you doing here?"

Hinamori responded "After Matsumoto-san left you in the care of Kuchki-san, Captain Hirako and I ran into her. She told us you were being healed and brought us here. Captain, Matsumoto-san, and I took turns as watch guard while Isane observed your progress. Captain is outside right now taking his turn."

Hitsugaya tried to sort out all the information at once. Okay, so he was down for at least two days. Isane, Matsumoto, and Hirako are here. And Kuchki helped heal him.

Wait…WHAT?!

"What do you mean Kuchki was here? How could he have helped?"

Rangiku chuckled. "Not Captain Kuchki. Kuch….Rukia-san. She helped lower your temperature and cared for you until you were well."

Hitsugaya was confused. Last he checked, Kuchki was simply a Vice-Captain. Her reiatsu level was not strong enough to heal him.

"I could tell she's gotten a lot stronger! Her reiatsu is now on par with a captain! I wonder if she attained bankai!" said Hinamori dreamily.

"All I know is that she was strong enough to control temperature for long periods of time and healed my captain" said Rangiku.

While they blabbered on about how strong Rukia was, Hitsugaya laid back and thought.

'If she took care of me, she must have been the source of that coolness. Her zanpaktou is ice-based as well. But I had no idea she could control temperature.'

_'It seems Kuchki has unlocked Shirayuki's full potential'_

Hitsugaya was surprised to hear his zanpaktou. 'Hyorinmarou? Who is Shirayuki?'

_'Sode no Shirayuki is Kuchki's zanpaktou. She has the ability to fully control temperature, just as I can control the weather. She can even lower her wielder's body temperature and surrounding areas to Absolute Zero. She is quite powerful; and therefore, Kuchki Rukia must be extremely powerful to be able to wield her.'_

Hitsugaya took in this information and stared out into the ruins of Seiretei. If what Hyorinmarou said is true, then it is very possible that Kuchki attained bankai. For some odd reason, that calmed him down. She would be safe.

Strangely enough, Hitsugaya felt the need to worry about her. He was just curious is all! After all, they are the only two ice wielders in Seiretei! And he still needed to thank her for saving his life. Yes, he just needed to show his gratitude. Its what any man would do. He looked to the distance and had one thought running in his head:

'Thank you Kuchki. Survive so I can thank you in person.'

* * *

**AN. Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how I did! This is my first Bleach story so I know I need work.**

**Let me know if you guys want me to add more chapters to the story. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but as I was writing more ideas poured in. If not, I'll leave it as is. I'm satisfied with ending it there.**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! Seriously though, thank you for all the comments and favorites and follows and whatnot. I really do appreciate all the feedback. So as thanks, here is another chapter! **

**When I was finished writing the previous chapter and contemplating the next one, I didn't exactly picture it turning out like this. I also had to take into account how far the manga has come. So once again, if you don't keep up with the manga, don't read this cause there are spoilers!**

**If you do read the manga, FANGIRL WITH ME CAUSE HOLY SHIT IT IS AMAZING! They had better bring back the anime! **

**Same style as before. Italics are Hyorinmaru, ' = thoughts, " = speech**

**Not as much HitsuRuki as the previous chapter. It is what it is. **

**Enjoy! **

**Caution: Characters may be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. **

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

No one could have predicted what Captain Ukitake's sickness truly entailed. To possess the right hand of the Soul King? It wasn't just unexpected. It was unfathomable!

It just seemed to be a natural part of life. Kuchki Byakuya was head of the Kuchki Clan. Rukia had the purest and most beautiful zanpaktou in all of Soul Society. And Ukitake was sick since childhood. It just was.

With this revelation, there was no way they could head to the Soul Palace. The shinigami in Soul Society had to stay to protect Ukitake while he served as a substitute for the Soul King.

"We will take turns guarding Captain Ukitake while this situation progresses. During this time, those who are not guarding will see Vice-Captain Isane for healing. That way, we can be at optimal health in case any Quincy decide to show up," said Captain Soi Fong.

The rest found it hard to argue with her. They created a schedule to protect Ukitake until other measures could be taken.

The first guard was set up, and the rest of the shinigami broke off into groups to decide who would get medical treatment first.

"Rukia, take the first group to Isane. Abarai and I are taking first watch," ordered Byakuya. Rukia nodded her head and headed out with the group, hoping to not run into any Quincy on the way there.

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

It didn't take long for Rukia to sense where Isane was. Though she had put up a barrier to disguise her reiatsu, Rukia found her to be in the same place as the last time she was there. The time Captain Hitsugaya had a fever. The time he….

Rukia's face enflamed as she remembered how he had grabbed and held her. She knew it was caused by his delirium, that he would never have engaged in such a intimate act with someone he didn't know. Heck, he hated when Rangiku hugged him (more like suffocated. Seriously, her chest should carry a warning sign!) Or when he was called by his nickname 'Shiro-chan'.

Rukia then began to wonder how the two leaders of the tenth division were doing. They were not present at the meeting, so she figured they were still recovering. 'I hope they are all right' she thought.

Within no time, the group reached Isane's location and was quickly ushered in. Rangiku then attacked Rukia with one of those infamous hugs.

"Rukia-san! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried when you left! Tell me what has been happening outside!"

After everyone had been caught up, Isane began the healing process. Rukia was happy to see Rangiku fully recovered. She then asked about the captain.

"How is Captain Hitsugaya doing? Is he still recovering?"

"He is much better Rukia-san. Isane said that all he needs is a bit more rest. Then we can go back out and aid in the war. I can't thank you enough for what you did for him."

"It really was no trouble at all," replied Rukia with a light blush. She still wasn't used to receiving such praises from others.

Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hands and said "Rukia-san, he would have died. I can't imagine what I'd do without my captain, so whatever I can do to repay you, please let me know."

Rukia blinked, then gave a soft smile to Rangiku. "Then make it out of this war alive. The same with your captain."

Rangiku beamed at her. "As if there was any other option! After this war ends, you, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and me are all going out to drink! Hey, what do you think of Hisagi? I think you two would make such a cute couple! I could set it up…."

They continued healing and conversing, with Rangiku laughing and Rukia swearing that her and Hisagi were simply comrades. They were almost able to forget about the war outside. It was nice.

As night fell, Isane took first watch, insisting that Rukia needed her rest. Rukia protested, but nevertheless found herself in a hallway, with Rangiku guiding her to an empty room. Rangiku then exclaimed

"I know! Let's drop by captain's room and check-up on him!"

Before Rukia could respond, she found herself in front of his door. Rangiku threw it open, yelling "CAPTAIN! LOOK WHO CAME TO SEE YOU!"

If Rukia wasn't embarrassed before, she definitely was now.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

Hitsugaya was angry. Not his usual anger, sparked when someone disrespected him by not calling him with his proper (AND EARNED!) title of 'Captain'. Or when someone makes fun of his height (SERIOUSLY! HE'S GROWN ALMOST A FOOT DURING THIS WAR! BUT DID ANYONE NOTICE? Of course not…). Or when someone calls him by that stupid nickname 'Shiro-chan'. Or when Rangiku slacks off on her work.

No. He was tired of being in bed. First and foremost, Hitsugaya was a shinigami. Despite his recent attack, he was better now and should be out there helping! Not sitting around waiting for healing. Kuchki had done more than enough.

Hitsugaya's ears turned pink at the memory. It was embarrassing, needing help from one of his subordinates. He was a captain, damnit!

Yet he knew that without her help, he would have died. Then what purpose would he have served?

Disgruntled, Hitsugaya knew that he needed to rest a bit more. At least Kuchki had made it so he wouldn't have to remain in bed for much longer.

Hitsugaya then remembered that coolness that must have radiated from Kuchki when she healed him. It was nice. Then again, he loved anything that had to do with the cold. It reminded him of Hyorinmaru.

He then began to think about Kuchki. The only time he'd really seen her was during the zanpaktou rebellion. Even then they didn't converse much. He hardly knew her, mostly from what Ukitake would spill. It seemed Kuchki was one of his favorites. All he knew was that they shared the same element.

As if on cue, his noisy vice-captain barged in the door, yelling about who knows what. That didn't matter. What mattered was who was with her.

The one on his mind entered his room with Rangiku, eyes glued to the floor. Hitsugaya tried to hide his shock as he looked at Kuchki, the one who had apparently saved him. He then found it hard to contain his surprise as he felt the power difference within her. Hinamori and Matsumoto were right. Her reiatsu was captain-level now.

However, his mind blanked when she raised her eyes to lock onto his. That shade of violet seemed to capture his very being, drowning him in the most pleasant way. Hitsugaya couldn't move, couldn't even breathe, as he looked into her seemingly endless purple eyes.

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

Rukia bowed in respect and acknowledged the tenth division's captain.

"I am glad to see you recovered Captain Hitsugaya. You look much better than when I first arrived here."

He didn't respond. It seemed Captain Hitsugaya was in some sort of trance, not even pausing to blink.

Rukia then began to explain everything that had happened since he was away, trying to elicit some form of reaction from him. When that didn't work, she began to feel awkward and searched for some way to leave.

"Well Captain, I'm afraid I must bid you goodbye. Soon I'll have to lead the group back and take watch over Captain Ukitake. I know you'll make a quick recovery. Soul Society definitely needs you out there. Goodbye."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

Rukia then gave off a small smile that broke Hitsugaya out of his trance. His breath hitched, confusing him even more. Rangiku noticed this, shocked at his reaction. She then looked at Rukia, figuring out the reason.

'Oh, what is this? My little captain has a crush?! I figured he would be asexual for the rest of his life! Oh they would be sooooo cute together! I never even considered them! I must tell Momo!'

Rukia said goodbye to Rangiku, promising to come back as soon as possible. As she left the room and closed the door, Rangiku turned to her captain with an evil smirk on her face, recognizing the faraway look in his eyes.

'Oh no. What's with that look?' thought Hitsugaya.

Rangiku put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards Hitsugaya. "Well Captain. I never thought I'd see the day when you have a crush on someone. I always thought IF the day came, it'd be on Momo. Then again, love is always unexpected. I never figured you'd fall for the Kuchki princess."

Hitsugaya turned red. "What are you blabbing about? I SUPPOSEDLY like WHO?"

Rangiku then clasped her hands and exclaimed, "Oh its so romantic! Who would've guessed?! The ice dragon falling for the snow princess! It's so adorable! You're both short ice-wielders, brought together by a cruel twist of fate and must fight to be together!"

If Hitsugaya was red before, now he could put tomatoes to shame. "OUT! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!"

Rangiku took off cackling, no doubt scheming on how to get the two together.

'Ridiculous. Me, like Kuchki? I don't even know her!' thought Hitsugaya.

_'The question is not if you know her. The real question is, do you want to?' _

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment at Hyorinmaru's words.

But as he thought about it, Hitsugaya realized that maybe, once this war was over and Soul Society was at peace again, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After all, he forgot to thank her AGAIN for healing him! Then…maybe he could learn about when she became so powerful…and where she got those remarkable violet eyes…

* * *

**AN. Wow, once again, I had no idea it would turn out like this. But I like it. The real question is, do you?**

**Let me know by writing a review. I do pay attention to them! **

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm so sorry this took forever. Like I've said, I really lost inspiration for this story. But thanks to WhisperedSilvers's story "Undertones", I found some more inspiration. So thank you. If you haven't read the story "Undertones", go and read it. Only three chapters in and I'm hooked!**

**Also, since this story ties a bit into the manga, it's been a bit difficult. The past few chapters have focused on Ichigo and his gang, which now includes the Fullbringers and GRIMMJOW! And of course, the awesome Neliel.**

**However, I tried to make something work here. So without further ado...here is the next chapter of Feverish Recovery.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V.**

Rukia was confused by the change of events.

One moment the shinigami and Sternritter are locked in battles to the death, and the next, the sternritter are helping them get to the Soul Palace?

Not only are the Sternritter lending a helping hand, but also the worst enemy the Soul Society had ever faced—Sosuke Aizen?

And how was he still so powerful with all those seals keeping him in that chair? Was the hogyoku's effect so prominent even after all this time? If that were so, then how can the Captain-Commander trust him?

And speaking of Captain-Commander, what is his plan? After all, the hand of the king has fallen, which means his best friend could die at any possible moment. Yet he seems to have put Captain Ukitate on the backburner in favor of destroying Ywach using any means necessary, which now includes the remaining sternritter and the extremely dangerous Aizen.

'I don't have time to try and understand what the hell is going on. We need to regroup and figure out a new plan to keep Soul Society safe. Gathering the rest of the sternritter on the platform and collecting enough reiatsu to open the door is top priority. I can try to understand everything else once the Quincy are gone. So for now, we must work with the enemy.'

While all the shinigami were gathering onto the platform, Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuuhei asked out loud "Are we going to leave the shinigami who are with Vice-Captain Isane?"

The Captain-Commander replied "they will be of no use to us if they are too weak to generate reiatsu and fight once we get to the Soul Palace. Once they are healed, they can defend the Soul Society."

"You mean should we fail," said Renji dryly.

Rukia's mind went to those who were getting medical treatment with Vice-Captain Isane. Then she replied:

"They will be fine Renji. There is a Captain and two Vice-Captains awake at the medical base. They should be sufficient defense against any remaining Sternritter."

All the shinigami present turned to her in surprise.

"The captain is healed Rukia?" asked Byakuya.

"Forgive me for not sharing upon my return, Nii-sama. When I arrived to the medical unit with the first round of shinigami, I spoke with Vice-Captain Matsumoto. She informed me of the condition of Captain Hitsugaya. We then went to inform him of what has been happening since his injury. I was told he was healed and was simply being held for observation and mandated rest."

"Ah, so that's where my little test subject ran off to," mumbled Kurotsuchi.

"It is good to know that Captain Hitsugaya is well and will be able to defend the Soul Society here along with his Vice-Captain. We shall send word of what is happening here and alert the shinigami there. But for now, we need to focus on getting to the Soul Palace."

"Yes Captain-Commander!" replied all the shinigami present as they focused on gathering their reiatsu.

Aizen inwardly rolled his eyes at the shinigami but also focused on collecting reiatsu. This in combination with the remaining power of the Sternritter allowed Kurotsuchi's platform to gather enough reiatsu in just a few minutes.

"Everyone be on your guard! We have no idea what we're barging into!" shouted Urahara.

Then they were shot upwards towards the Soul Palace.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V.**

"CAPTAIN! WE HAVE WORD FROM THE CAPTAIN-COMMANDER!"

Hitsugaya lightly massaged his throbbing temples as his loud Vice-Captain burst into his room. He then stuck out his hand and opened the note.

'How I wish we still had Hell Butterflies flapping about' he thought.

Hitsugaya quickly skimmed the note, frustration growing at every word.

'I should be on this team! Instead I'm stuck here on observation while Kuchki is out there…'

He flushed at the thought. Seriously, when did he become a worried sap over some Vice-Captain?

'I need to get over this stupidity'.

Rangiku took in his flushed face and leaned over to check his temperature.

'I could've sworn that Rukia-san got rid of his fever…unless he's blushing'.

Rangiku smiled evilly as she snatched the note from her Captain's hands. Ignoring his protests, she also quickly skimmed the note. Her smile turned into a smirk as she turned to her Captain and innocently asked

"What is it Captain? Are you worried about her?"

Hitsugaya's blush deepened. "Why would I be worried about some random Vice-Captain? Given her position, it is expected that she can take care of herself. If Kuchki had enough power to heal me of my injuries after fighting against a Sternritter, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Rangiku laughed out loud at his response. 'He fell for it'.

After she calmed down, Rangiku turned to her Captain and stated, "I never said I was talking about Rukia-san."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at her response. 'Shit! She is right. How could I have fallen for that stupid trick?! Now she's going to make even more assumptions about Kuchki and me. I need to do some damage control."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and breathed deeply before responding, "Well, all you seem to do lately is talk about Kuchki. It would be normal for me to assume that you speak of her."

'There! Find a good response to that, lazy excuse for a Vice-Captain!' thought Hitsugaya.

Rangiku tilted her head to one side and, keeping her smirk on her face, retorted "The best part of all this is that you still are completely focused on Rukia-san. I doubt you've even noticed that Momo's name is on that list. Imagine that- your supposed best friend taking the backseat to 'some random Vice-Captain' as you say. Doesn't that tell you anything Captain?"

Once again, Hitsugaya was stunned. His drunk of a Vice-Captain had him backed into a corner. Ripping the note from her hand, he looked over the names and saw that she was right-Momo was on that list. But instead of feeling anxious about it (as he would have in the past), he was still preoccupied with Kuchki's name on that list. Which didn't make any sense. After all, her brother and his redhead Vice-Captain were also there. They would protect her. So why is Hyorinmarou fidgeting within his soul?

Rangiku smiled knowingly at the confusion on her Captain's face. She decided to quietly slip out of the room and let him try to settle his racing thoughts on his own. After all, her Captain is a man now and has to understand these feelings himself, then decide if he wanted to act on them.

Her smirk returned to her face. 'That doesn't mean I won't tease him every chance I get! My Captain just barely learned who females are! He wouldn't know how to take the next step on his own! If we all survive, he wouldn't know how to ask Rukia-san on a date, much less talk to her! He'll need all the help he can get!'

Rangiku then turned to look out the window and smiled at the black sky. 'Stay safe Rukia-san. You have many people waiting for your return here in Soul Society'.

* * *

**A.N. Well now that's done. I forced myself to write something today, but the more I wrote, the more the story flowed onto my computer. I'm satisfied with this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know if you liked (or didn't like) this chapter! There's more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well well well. An update two weeks later? This is most definitely strange for me. But considering how strange this chapter may seem, I guess it's fitting.**

**I got inspiration for this chapter from the opening sequence to Tokyo Ghoul √A. Then I just took off.**

**FYI, "ne?" translates to "right?" or "yeah?".**

**This entire chapter is in Hitsugaya's point of view. **

**I'm trying to keep the current arc as a foundation to this story, but it won't be all-encompassing.**

**So without further adieu...here's the fourth chapter!**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. **

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V.**

There is nothing but darkness.

I can't hear or see anything. All I know is that I am standing in the middle of this vast, unending space with no clue as to how I got here or how to leave.

'Why am I here? Am I alone?'

I start moving forward, hoping to find an end to this darkness. My arms are stretched before me, trying to feel for any clue as to where I am. However, they meet with nothing but air.

'Is there no end to this?'

I start to feel the first tendrils of anxiety worm their way to my heart, increasing its rate. My outstretched arms begin to shake as my palms start to sweat. Still I keep moving, hoping desperately to find any source of light within this space.

I didn't even know I had a fear of the dark until this very moment. But right now, my breathing speeds up as I fight the urge to whimper.

'I'm a captain dammit! I've faced much worse than this!'

But even during those times, when I felt alone, I actually wasn't. I had comrades and subordinates with me during the Winter War. I had a purpose- something to accomplish. Something to take my mind off the loneliness and fear.

But now, there is nothing to distract me. No stacks of paperwork to stress over, no enemies to defeat, no annoying vice-captain to give half-assed excuses.

No subordinates to order around, no comrades to rely on, not even my own zanpaktou to hold in reassurance.

'WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

Now I am running, trying to find something- ANYTHING- to latch onto. Fear begins to creep into my muscles- slowing them down, making them feel much heavier. I bend over and place my hands on my knees, trying to regain my breath.

"Is there anyone out there?"

No response, not even an echo to let me know of a definite end within the darkness.

Finally noticing how badly I am shaking, I squat to try and think things through. I try to summon my kido, which doesn't seem to work.

Alright, I'm defenseless. My body is already worn out, which takes away from my last resort- close combat. I have no clue how I got here.

Could this perhaps be a dream?

I pinch myself, hoping to wake up in Soul Society. Facing the Quincy seems better than this, even though I'm injured.

My body is screaming for a break and my heart hasn't slowed down its beating. My forehead is covered in sweat and I am shaking.

When was the last time I felt so horrible? How did I work through it?

Oh wait, I didn't. Kuchki was there to heal me. If only that coolness was back with me. It was so soothing…

So distracted by my memories, I don't immediately feel the hands on my shoulders.

I quickly stand up, mentally screaming 'How could I have missed a presence behind me?!'

But instead of feeling on alert, I feel a wave of calm pass through me. These hands are radiating the same cool that Kuchki had. But how is that possible…?

While trying to understand, those arms completely encircle my chest, seemingly emitting that cool into my very soul. My heart calms down and I can breathe easy again.

A body presses into my back, smaller than mine, and from what I can tell, feminine. Contrary to the coolness coming from this strange person's hands, their body is warm and fits perfectly against mine, even front to back.

I can't help but relax in this person's hold, rolling back onto the heels of my feet and leaning most of my body weight against them.

'Who is this stranger, and why do they have such power over me?'

Next thing I knew, the person's mouth was against my ear, gusts of hot breath making me shudder against her. I don't know anymore if my feelings of weakness were from earlier exertion or the way this woman feels against me. My head rolls back onto her shoulder as she leans up and whispers in my ear "Toushiro…"

My eyes close unconsciously as I suppress a groan. That lovely voice. I know that lovely voice. But from where?

She laughs breathlessly and whispers once again "Toushiro…".

Her voice is tantalizing. I need to know who it is.

Her arms tighten around me and I open my eyes. I am no longer met with darkness. Instead, I find myself able to see around me. However, my surroundings no longer matter as I continue to feel her breathe into my ear and am surrounded by this overwhelming combination of warmth and cool. It's so relaxing, melting away any and all stress or pain.

Once more, I hear her whisper in my ear "Toushiro". I sigh in contentment as I roll my head to the side to look at her. Instantly, I am drowning in a sea of violet.

Those soft, purple eyes seem to consume my entire being, and I am left motionless- afraid that if I move, she'll disappear. Before I knew it, I whispered one word:

"Rukia."

Her eyes crinkle as a small smile is reflected at me. From this distance, I can see that her smooth, pale skin is blemish-free. I can see her full, pink lips curve upward and her trademark bang fall to the bridge of her small, straight nose.

Beautiful seems too simple a word to describe her appearance.

'Ethereal'. Yes, that's more like it.

She leans in until our foreheads touch, and I am filled with this foreign longing. What is it I want? What do I want her to do?

My gaze goes back down to her lips, and I am struck with understanding.

'I want to kiss her'.

I begin to lean in more, and before my lips can brush over hers, she yells: "Captain! Wake up!"

I lean back in shock. That wasn't her voice. And why is she shaking me?

"Captain! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

My eyes snap open and I am immediately disoriented. I look to my left, then to my right. Where did she go?

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright? You may have surprised him a bit too much, Vice-Captain Rangiku!"

"Eh he'll be fine. He just needs to completely wake up. CAPTAIN!"

I look up to see my noisy vice-captain and Vice-Captain Kotetsu standing over me. They must have woken me up.

'Wait, then was all that nothing more than a dream? But I pinched myself…?'

Pushing down my feelings of disappointment, I turned to my annoying vice-captain.

"Did you really have to wake me up so rudely?"

Matsumoto smirked, as if she knew something.

"Of course I did Captain! You didn't wake up earlier when I called to you. So I had to resort to shaking. It's time for Isane to do your final check-up."

That woke me up. Finally, I would be out of this bed!

"Let's get this over with."

After, Vice-Captain Kotetsu gave me the okay to go back to defending Soul Society. As Matsumoto and I were gathering our things, I noticed she hadn't stopped smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What's with that look?"

She looked at me innocently and said "Nothing Captain. I'm just glad we can go back to fight against the Quincy. I know you hate being cooped up like that."

I snorted. 'No way she would be smirking like that over leaving the medical unit.' I ordered her to tell me the truth.

She looked at me with a knowing grin. I already knew I was going to regret asking her.

"Captain, we've been together a long time, ne?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Matsumoto. I've been stuck with you for quite awhile."

Matsumoto ignored me. "We've learned a lot about each other, including habits, right?"

I gave her a flat look. "Yes. You know I have a quick temper, and I know how much of a lazy drunk you are. What's the point?"

Matsumoto then grinned wickedly at me. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Well Captain, just when I thought I knew everything there is to know about you, I learned something new this morning. Care to guess?"

"If this is about my height difference, you had best stop right there."

Matsumoto kept that grin and continued speaking.

"Nope. This has nothing to do with that."

A tick appeared on my forehead. "Well? Get on with it. What is this great mystery you've uncovered?"

She didn't respond until we took our belongings and left the unit. Once outside, she looked towards the sky and smiled. Then, without looking down, she said

"You talk in your sleep."

I'm confused until I remember what I had dreamed. The beginning is a bit foggy, but I remember every detail that included Rukia.

Matsumoto then looked at me with a motherly look and said

"You whispered Rukia-san's name. Since when do you dream about her? And since when were you on a first-name basis?"

My cheeks are now tinged with pink at these embarrassing questions. However, knowing she won't drop it until I answer, I respond: "We're not. I don't even know her."

We walk in silence for a bit. I know I shouldn't tell her (mostly because she can't keep her mouth shut), but I don't know whom else to talk to about these things. I have no idea why I would have a dream like that about someone I hardly know.

'Am I attracted to Rukia?' My mind is flooded with recent images of her and I remember how I acted in my dream. Yes, it seems I am.

'Do I like her?' Like I said, I hardly know her. All I have are bits and pieces, mostly from back when we were in the World of the Living.

From what I gathered, she was loud and bratty, but acted with the best intentions. However, when she recently came to the medical unit, she seemed to have matured greatly. Well, the Winter War was a long time ago. We hadn't had any interaction between those two times.

The rest is from rumors within the Soul Society. However, I don't pay attention to those, and given that they're rumors, who's to say if they're right or wrong.

And yet, I worry about her. She may be powerful, but she is also a repeat target for attack. Anything could happen to her. Even Hyorinmarou is worried, though I suspect Rukia's zanpaktou may play a huge role in that.

Wait a minute. WHEN DID I START REFERRING TO HER BY HER FIRST NAME WHEN I'M THINKING?

'Whatever. I'll learn more about her myself once this war is over. I'll take her out to dinner as thanks for healing me, then get to know the type of person she truly is.'

I stopped walking. My mouth was open and my eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

'I really decided that?'

Matsumoto didn't say a word, but kept that grin on her face like she knew what I was thinking. Even Hyorninmarou was currently chuckling at me. However, I was too wrapped up in my epiphany to care. All I could do was think was:

'Yes. I do like her.'

* * *

**A.N. Well, this was longer than the previous chapter! And Toushiro now knows his feelings. So that's some progression.**

**When I think of Toushiro Hitsugaya, I think of someone who thinks things through, looking at things from all possible angles. I tried to portray that here. If some of you think it was too much, I'm sorry. It's my interpretation of his character.**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap. It's been a long time, I know. Over the past few months, I guess you could say I was mourning whether Kubo was going to bring Hitsugaya back or not. You have no idea how excited I was to see him ALIVE this past chapter! I literally screamed in happiness and was struck with inspiration. Lucky us!**

**Once again, SPOILER ALERTS! If you haven't read the manga chapters, stop reading!**

**This chapter is a bit different. I read in the reviews that laexdream wanted some more ToshiroXRukia action, so I decided to bring them back together. Not a lot of action, but good things do come to those who wait!**

**Also, since there was a lot of gaps of information in certain chapters in favor of the battle scenes, I filled in what I believed occurred. Specifically, what I believe happens when Rukia unleashes her Bankai. ALL OF THAT IS MY IMAGINATION! NONE OF WHAT I WROTE DURING THOSE SCENES WERE IN THE MANGA! **

**' = thoughts**

**" = spoken out loud**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

I have been through **HELL.**

First there was the Quincy invasion of Soul Society. Then there was all that mess with the Sternritter stealing Hyorinmarou's Bankai. Then I was turned into a ZOMBIE. Afterwards, I was defeated and had to undergo that painful injection and recovery at the hands of that bastard Kurotsuchi. Finally, I was FORCED to realize my stupid feelings for a girl I barely know.

Not exactly the best week for the Captain of the 10th.

Though I can't complain. I'm stronger now than before my Bankai was stolen. I made a pretty epic zombie. And that sadistic scientist did heal us (though I'm pretty sure he halved my life span. Seriously, if I didn't already have white hair, I now would). Also, the one who has captured my attention is the one who healed me. The Kuchki princess, Rukia.

Not the best week, but also not the worst.

After my recovery, Kurotsuchi took us to the Soul Palace to help take out the final Sternritter and eliminate the new Soul King, once and for all.

Easy, right?

I can sense Hinamori here with her captain. I want to check on her, but duty comes first. I'm sure her captain will keep her safe.

The Captain Commander is fighting a powerful Sternritter now. From what I can sense, they seem to be fairly matched. Though the Captain Commander has far more experience, and is a hell of a lot more powerful than he looks.

Kurotsuchi and Zaraki have been injured and are unable to continue fighting.

There are several other shinigami scattered throughout the palace, but we do not have time to check and see who and where they are. All we can do is continue on. I step in front of my Vice-Captain and ask:

"Are you ready Matsumoto?"

I can feel her look at me and grin. "Of course Captain. Whenever you are."

I smirk at her response.

"Let's go."

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

We all sensed the drop in Captains Kurotsuchi and Zaraki's reiatsu. Still, we moved forward onto the main palace.

Once the Captain Commander left to fight the unknown Sternritter, Renji and I continued onward. I sensed two shinigami reiatsus earlier, but did not hone in on who they are. But Renji did.

"Seems Rangiku and Captain Shorty have joined the fun," said Renji sarcastically.

"Renji, show respect towards your superiors. Even when they aren't around." I chastised, rolling my eyes.

Honestly, the baboon could be so ill mannered sometimes.

Before he could say another word, I sensed a fast approaching enemy coming straight at us.

Without thinking, I pushed Renji away and jumped out of range, unsheathing Shirayuki and calling her forward.

Freezing the target in place, I was ready to attack when I sensed another enemy coming up behind me.

'A sneak attack? Really? They're going to have to try a lot harder than that.'

I was easily able to take out the nameless Sternritter. However, when I turned around, Renji was nowhere in sight.

'Ugh that useless baboon.'

Before I knew it, a different Sternritter attacked me. I also did not know the name of this enemy, nor did I care to find out. All I can say is that he's stronger than the previous ones.

* * *

This Sternritter has managed to dodge all my shikai attacks. If I don't defeat him soon, I'll lose too much time and energy. I have to take him out now. I have no choice but to call out my Bankai again. I close my eyes and whisper:

"Bankai. Hakka no Togame."

I feel the ice creeping up my veins, freezing everything around me, including myself. My shinigami robes turn into a white kimono, with ribbons forming butterfly wings at my back. I feel the ground turn to ice as a half-crown of ice decorates my hair. Even the water particles in the air turn into ice I am able to manipulate. My heart stops beating. I open my eyes and see nothing but white.

The Sternritter is looking at me in fear. Something I know quite well. Fighting against Äs Nödt taught me that fear is one of a person's greatest weaknesses. His vollständig revealed my greatest fears. Nii-sama helped me overcome them. I will defeat this Sternritter.

I raised Shirayuki against my enemy and unleashed my attack.

Shirayuki's Bankai is special. When I call my Bankai forward, all the surrounding water turns to ice. That includes any water near or within my intended target. In essence, all the water within my enemy's bloodstream and mucus turns to ice, freezing them from the inside out. Once they are completely frozen, they shatter.

I watched my previous enemy shatter into millions of ice particles and blow away. I lower Shirayuki in order to begin thawing out of my Bankai.

However, in my heightened Bankai state, I could sense a soul rapidly approaching. Before I could even register a person behind me, I had turned around and executed an offensive strike.

A zanpaktou clashed with mine, but I could not focus on that because I was trapped in an ocean of teal. 'What a beautiful color' raced through my mind as the fight instinct seeped out of my body.

My heart seemed to stop for a split second, then start up again in double time. A blush crept up my face and ears as I lost all the breath in my body.

What is happening? I want to move, but that beautiful teal color has me hypnotized. My heartbeat keep speeding up, pumping more blood through my body. My temperature is spiking.

'Wait! I can't heat up too quickly! I'm still in my Bankai. I have to thaw slower. Why can't I thaw slower?!'

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I've long since dropped my zanpaktou, unable to hold onto anything other than those teal eyes. I've forgotten how to speak. I'm not afraid nor on guard around this person. They're not an enemy. In fact, it feels as though I know this person. But who...?

'Who do I know with such captivating eyes?'

My body temperature is rapidly increasing. I start to shake as my heartbeat roars in my ears. I want to close my eyes, but I'm stuck. It feels as though my heart is going to beat right out of my chest. I'm defrosting too quickly. My body can't handle it.

"Rukia…." I've never heard my name said in such a velvety tone before.

It's too much. I finally give in to my body's demands and allow my unconsciousness to take over. The last thing I registered was being caught in someone's warm arms before I hit the ground and that wonderful voice repeating my name, lulling me into darkness.

* * *

**A.N. Well there you have it. Another chapter done. Funny story - I wrote the ending first. I hope that didn't negatively impact the rest of the chapter.**

**I love both their eye colors, and since I mentioned Toshiro being hypnotized by Rukia's eyes in earlier chapters, I thought it would be cute to do the same for her. **

**For Rukia's Bankai, I decided to include water in the bloodstream and mucus because that encompasses a huge percentage of water in the body. For all the non-medically trained readers: "Mucus is made up of water, salts, glycoprotein (mucin) and other small cells. Mucus can be found in various body organs such as the nose, lungs, intestines, digestive system, throat (usually dripping from the nose), urinary tract and other body tissues." I figured that if all that was frozen, a person would pretty much be completely frozen on the inside. But I'm not a doctor, so I'm probably wrong. Oh well.**

**Let me know what you think. I do read the reviews, even though I don't respond to all of them. Here are responses for Chapter 4 reviews: **

**1\. TwinChesire - No offense taken. I know my story has a lot of spelling and grammar issues. I also realized when I reread the story that I switched from 'Seiretei' to 'Soul Society' and such. Maybe I'll go back and fix those mistakes, I'm not sure yet. But thanks for bringing it up.**

**2\. rosanegra - Espero que este capitulo valió la pena.**

**3\. laexdream - The intro. to some action just for you ;)**

**Read &amp; Review! Thank you for all the likes and follows! Until next time my peeps! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me. I know this is LONG OVERDUE, and I have no real excuses beyond school and work. Plus, the manga hasn't really focused on these two, until a few chapters ago, so my inspiration was lagging. SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA, STOP RIGHT HERE!**

**If you do read, or don't and just don't care, then you understand what I am talking about with Hitsugaya. Holy Smokes! Heeeeeeeeellooooooo new and improved Captain! *Wink wink***

**I tried to keep it close to the original story, but as you will see, this is starting to take a turn in a whole new direction. I have an idea I want to try out, so let me know how it works!**

**Seiretei = Soul Society**

**Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure**

**' = thoughts**

**" = spoken out loud**

**Btw, I love an OOC Hitsugaya. Obviously. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V.**

Silence.

Such a wonderful, yet unnerving thing. The absence of sound. No yelling. No screaming. No zanpaktou slashing through the air or calls of shikai being released.

Just. Silence.

I open my eyes and wonder where I am. For so long, there have been battles to win, training to complete, and enemies to defeat. I cannot remember the last time there was…silence.

As I breathe I see it condense before my eyes. It's colder than usual here. Why?

And yet, I feel warm where I lie. I have always embraced the cold, due to Shirayuki. However, this cold is not only from my zanpaktou. Someone else is also responsible. But who?

My eyes slowly focus and I see white behind teal. Teal - the last thing I remember before the dark. Yet I have not figured out where this color comes from.

There is a continuous muted sound I cannot make out. I focus in and realize it is someone's voice.

"She's opened her eyes. Vice-Captain Kuchki?"

I now see the teal is the color of someone's eyes. Someone who addresses me formally. Someone who can withstand the chill from my blade, the freezing temperature from my bankai. Did I defeat my previous enemy?

"Rukia. It is time to wake up."

Nii-sama? I tear my eyes from that beautiful shade of teal and turn to see my brother next to me. His arms are resting on his knees. Then whose arms do I feel holding me?

I look back up and focus again on the teal. Looking past, I can make out facial features of a grown man with fairly tanned skin, striking against his white hair. Yet he seems younger, with wings of ice. Wings of ice? The only other shinigami who can wield ice is Captain Hitsugaya, yet this handsome man is fully-grown. But the eyes are the same…?

I finally find my voice. "Captain Hitsugaya? Is that you? How long was I unconscious?!"

He chuckles and I feel it travel through me. I now see he is holding me up.

"Much has happened while you were unconscious, Kuchki."

Both he and my brother help me stand. Well, he may have grown, but it seems like I'm still the same height. Sometimes the world isn't fair.

Nii-sama stretches his arm out to me and says, "Come, Rukia. I will explain as we move towards the palace."

I see my brother and the (newly improved) Captain Hitsugaya. Blushing, I look behind them and see a critically injured Captain Zaraki with the ever-hyperactive Vice-Captain Yachiru, yelling "Ruki-Ruki is awake!". And behind them, I see…Kaien? I double back.

Why am I seeing Kaien? I blink rapidly to dispel any hallucinations or tricks of light that could be responsible for his appearance. And yet, his visage does not fade. Am I in shock? I don't feel injured, just a bit weak. Of course, who wouldn't, seeing the image of your long-dead vice-captain? I reach out, though I know he must be a mirage.

His smiling face comes closer to me. Nii-sama and the other officers look towards each other in confusion at my action. Can they not see him? But he's right there. Kaien Shiba, whose life I took. Whose face was stolen by the Ninth Espada. I can practically touch him.

"Kaien?" Tears of disbelief run down my face. "Kaien? How…?"

His hand reaches towards mine. A smile breaks out on my face as they touch. Then as his hand encloses over mine tightly, a searing pain tears through my heart.

I scream helplessly as the pain seemingly tears me in two. My heart feels as though it is being torn apart and burned to ash, just as it did when I ran my blade through him. Perhaps this is his long-awaited revenge?

"Kaien!" I scream as the pain nearly blinds me. I fall to my knees and feel the scorching burn travel through my chest to my limbs, leaving a trail of burning flesh in its wake. This agony is like nothing I have felt before, a rush of power that my frail form cannot handle. I am left gasping for breath and hoping for an end, all while trapped in Kaien's kind gaze.

I hear my brother yelling at the other officers, but can no longer make them out or understand what they are saying. The pain finally travels up to my face and through my scalp. It almost feels as though it is escaping through my roots and pushing outwards, consuming me from the inside out. It's all too much, and finally, my vision begins to go black. The rest of my energy is released through a single tear and a final exhale of

"Kaien".

* * *

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V.**

You'd think I would be used to the unexpected by now.

I've had my bankai stolen from me, turned into a zombie, turned BACK into a shinigami, recovered from an almost fatal fever, and realized I have feelings for a certain petite vice-captain.

What could shock me now?

Seeing Rukia's bankai, that's what. A tempting, pure white vision - the cold repelling me, yet the power and grace luring me in deeper. I could feel the ice creeping up my veins, yet could not hold myself back from inching closer and closer, until she turned and placed her blade at my throat. The perfect image of a femme fatale. I am completely enchanted.

It seems like she is in the same state. She appears unable to take her eyes away from mine, though she is lowering her zanpaktou and visibly shaking. The temperature around us is below freezing, leaving us in a space where only her and I could exist, let alone survive.

Trapped in her gaze, all I can do is mutter "Rukia". She blinks at her name and tilts her head slightly, as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. My only thought is,

'She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'.

Our eye contact broke as she falls down. It seems as though her bankai affects her entire form, and if she recently attained it, it is unlikely she could hold it for long periods of time without extensive training.

I catch her before she falls to the ground and gently place her form on the ice below. The white is receding, revealing her raven hair and shinigami robes. A pity – her bankai is exquisite. Fitting for the wielder of the most beautiful zanpaktou in all of Seiretei.

However, I have other matters to attend to. There is a rather large Quincy wreaking havoc on the palace, and it seems that Zaraki is having difficulty eliminating him. After this enemy is defeated, I'll come back and check on her. In the meantime, her brother will look out for her. She will be safe.

* * *

Once Gerard is gone, I instantly go check on Rukia. The ice from my attacks surrounds us, and I'm sure she will be comfortable. After all, we share this element.

Once I am closer, I see her brother standing a bit away from her. Confused, I ask:

"Kuchki? I'm surprised you aren't checking on your sister."

He turns to me and replies: "It seems her power is responding to yours. The temperature around her is too low for even me to reach out and check her without risking frostbite. Would you see if she is alright?"

I turn back towards her and approach. Her brother is right - the closer I get, the lower the temperature becomes. It is hard to tell when my reiatsu ends and hers begins. They seem to be interacting with each other, melding into a single cocoon of power. I have never seen my reiatsu react so strongly with another shinigami before, not even my vice-captain. Is this how Rukia healed me before?

I grasp her in my arms and she stirs. Her pulse is steady and her breathing regular. Her eyes flutter and then open, revealing her violet orbs. Once again, our eyes meet.

She looks at me, then around. I can see her trying to understand where she is. While she is figuring all this out, I call towards her brother and the other shinigami present to alert them of her condition.

She finally looks back at me, taking in my new appearance. It must be a shock to her that I've changed, if she even recognizes me. Wait, what if she has no idea who I am?

"Captain Hitsugaya? Is that you? How long was I unconscious?!" Well, that answered that question.

I chuckle and help her stand. Her brother takes over, telling her he will explain. She looks at everyone present and blushes when our eyes meet. What does that mean?

Before I can think more on the subject, she focuses on something in the distance, as if she sees something there. However, when I look, I see nothing.

Her face appears confused and her arm extends. I barely hear her whisper "Kaien" before she begins to scream.

Her face contorts in pain and she all but crumbles to the ground. Her brother rushes to her side and we all feel a rush of reiatsu coming from Rukia. It brings us all to our knees, weighing us down as Rukia's screams of "Kaien" fill our ears.

'Where is this power coming from? Rukia has a very high amount of reiatsu, but this is a whole new level!'

The amount of reiatsu is so large that it seems to be manifesting the excess by manipulating her physical form, much like my matured bankai. However, instead of aging her entire body, her hair is growing longer, curling and reaching past her shoulders, then stopping at her torso. Her limbs also appear longer, as the sleeves and pant legs of her robes are just a bit too short now. She is unconscious. Then it all stops.

We all get up and look towards each other, hoping for enlightenment on the current situation. Rukia is lying in her brother's arms, new appearance remaining. None of us know what to say. All that is left is….

Silence.

* * *

**A.N. Now you understand what I mean by 'whole new direction'? **

**While I love the canon story, there is sadly no HitsuRuki, so I have to make up my own story. *Sobbing***

**I had this crazy idea and decided to introduce it here. There is a whole new plot line, while keeping up with bits from the manga and previous chapters. **

**Please review. Let me know if you liked it and want it to continue, hated it and wish it would die, or just want to torture me for making you wait. You know, whatever. **


End file.
